Meagan Shay
by iCarly is number 1
Summary: I changed it. I got some much needed advice. Nature 9000 Thanks dude. You rock. I hope this change will make my story better.


**Summery:**

**On April 7th 2004 Meagan Krandle at ten years old watched her dad died because of a gun man. The parent she was closest with died right in front of her. Her twin brother Jacob now after four years takes care of her because she doesn't go to school on this day. Her mom takes care of her two. Her uncle Spencer Shay checks in on them every couple of hours. She still does stuff on this day but just not the stuff her dad liked. How will the Shay family live. **

**Meanwhile**

**Do Sam and Freddie still love each other? Do they hate each other? Will they get married? Did they move on? Allot has happened since they broke up. But the most important question is what will have to the four amigos.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey Jacob." 14 year old brunette Meagan's Shay said.

"Hey Meagan" 14 year old brunennette Jacob Shay said. Meagan and Jacob are twins. Jacob is the strait A twin. Meagan is the strait B twin.

"Didn't Saphire sleepover last night" Meagan Asked. Saphire Puckett was there best friend since kindergarten. She was a bit of a troublemaker.

"Yea. She got a call from he mom yesterday so she went home." He answered.

"Oh okay, but shouldn't Austin be here." Austin Benson was best friend since they were 2 and he met Meagan in kindergarten.

"Yes but since you are he should be here in 3 2 1." As if on cue Austin came in.

"Hey people" The 14 year old Brunette said as he closed the door.

"Hi Austin"

"Hey Meagan the new Nathan Kress movie comes out tonight. Why don't you go with me?"

"No I have told you for 5 years I don't like you like that. Plus I am taking Saphire."

"Fine you will one day." And with that he was gone.

"Jacob do you know what day it is."

"Uhhhhh.....April seventh I think. Oh no."

"I am not going to school today."

"You go to bed. I will cover for you" She gave him a hug

"Thanks" Than she ran up stairs and sobbed.

_Flashback_

_"Dad I am home" 10 year old Meagan yelled through the house. No answer. 'Oh he is home yet.' she thought. She ran up to her room to start her homework._

_"Meagan hide now. Someone is after you" So she went in her closet. She locked her closet. Looked out her peep hole. Austin put it there so he can watch her change. Can you spell desperate?_

_"Where is she" A guy in a ski mask asked Jake Krandle._

_"She over at a friend"_

_"Don't lie to me"_

_"I'm not." Then a gun shot was heard. There was blood on the floor. Her dad was parent she was closeted to was dead._

_End of flashback_

"Meagan" Someone said quietly trying not to startle was Jacob coming in to her room. They had a weird brother/sister relationship. One minute they are like inseparable. The next it's they are like they can stand each other, but on this day he learn that you shouldn't upset her....that will get a plate broken on your head. No matter what happened Jacob is incredible protective of his twin sister. "I brought your favorite. Cheese pizza and root beer."

"Thanks Jake" She realized what she said and stared crying again. "Jake that was dad's name" He put the stuff on her dresser and hugged her she cried on his shoulder. This is the day he stay's home with her because she stay's in her room. Only her mom brother and her uncle Spencer knows what happened. So for the past four years she would stay home and so would Jacob. Jacob would be there to take care of her. Spencer would drop by every couple hours to check up on them.

**SPENCER'S P.O.V.**

I was driving to check up on the kids. Man I really liked Jake he didn't deserve to die. "Why did he have to die? He was awesome, nice, sweet, kind and is a cop. I am a lawyer/artist. I can't believe it. When I find this guy he is in a world of trouble." His phone rang it was his wife Hannah.

Spencer: Hey sweetheart is anything wrong.

Hannah: No I woke up and you were gone.

Spencer: I went to check on Carly's kids.

Hannah: Okay... Hey don't forget tonight at 3 we have Jackson's little league game.

Spencer: Got it anything else.

Hannah: Ya way do you always check on Carly's kids on this day.

Spencer: Well I might be a lawyer but I don't think I have the right to say that. What I can say is this is a very tragic day for Meagan and Jacob stay's to take care of her. Carly asked me to check in on them a couple times a day. Love you.

Hannah: Love you.

**HANNAH'S P.O.V.**

I will call Carly. I dialed her number. She answered.

Carly: This is Carly Can I help you.

Hannah: Hey Carly it's Hannah. I was wondering if you could tell me why Spencer checks on your kids on this day. He said that he doesn't have the right to tell

Carly: Oh he thinks he doesn't have the right to tell. Of course he had the right to tell you, but I will tell you since you are on the phone with me. My husband Jake he died today and Meagan saw the whole thing and she was extremely close to him. So on this day she doesn't want do anything in school because she knows that Jake's favorite thing to do when he was younger was go to school. She will go out with friends just nowhere he liked, but another day she will do stuff he liked.

Hannah: Oh my poor about Jacob why did he not go to school.

Carly: He didn't like Jake as much they were in the middle of a big argument, but of course he was sad when Jake died. Jacob wasn't home when Jake died he had to tutor little kids. About a year he stopped the crying and Meagan stopped crying herself to sleep. Now Jacob takes care of her.

Hannah: That is so sweet of Jacob. Is it okay if you guys come to Jackson's little league game?

Carly: I can you will have to ask the kids about that. You can go over there right now if you like.

Hannah: Thanks.

Carly: Of course.

They hung up. I walked in to my four year old son's room to tell them we are going to aunt Carly's. Wait maybe he can go to Diane's house. "Well Jackson how about you go to Diane's while I go to aunt Carly's"

"Why can't I go" He said in the most precious voice ever.

"Because Cousin Meagan in dealing with a grown up problem"

"Die, Die" He said. Die Die is short for Diane. We got our jackets and walked out the door.

Hannah dropped Jackson of at Diane's. Now she is on her way to Carly's. She got to Carly's. She got out of the car Spencer was just going to his when he spotted her. "Hey baby what you are doing here" He didn't know that called Carly and asked what happened. Then he thought wait maybe she called Carly. "You called Carly right"

"Right. I came to see if the kids will come to the game. And I wanted to see Meagan"

"Okay she and Jacob are in her room"

"Ok thanks"

"Sure thing sweet thang" She giggled. She walked to the house door and knocked on the door. Jacob answered it. "Hey Jacob. How is your sister" He gave her a confused look. "Your mom told me" He nodded his head in under standment.

"She is holding up better than last year she is actually getting out of bed to use the bathroom and not the bucket" She gave a discussed face.

"I think I have just the trick. When I was little my dad died when I was 15 and what I did to get over it was I did everything my dad love yes it hurt but around two years I got over it. Yes I was closer to him than Meagan was to Jake. I was so close I slept in the second bed that they put in my parent's room for me"

"Wow it sound like you were really close"

"Ya I was home schooled so he didn't even go to work without me"

"Wow"

"I know. Carly told me something about a fight."

"Ya me and Jake were in a fight. Meagan was supposed to be tutored in Spanish because she was having a little trouble, but I went to a friend's house instead. Then we go in to a big argument. Then while he was naming my responsibility's because I was two minutes older I walked away I stopped listing to him stopped doing what he said. I completely blocked out what he said. He stopped telling me to do things. Okay let's face it he stop talking to me completely. Ya that how big the argument was."

"Oh my god"

"Yea I know"

"Well I will go talk to Meagan"

"Okay I have to make her lunch"

"But it's nine thirty"

"Yea she eats when she's upset"

"Oh okay"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At Freddie's house**

"Dad will you take me to see Saphire" Austin asked his dad

"Okay son. I need to talk to her mom anyway" Freddie Benson said.

"Why do you want to talk to her mom?"

"Because Saphire came over here and cleaned out our fringe. Just like my old friend and I want to see if my suspicions are true. I want to know if Sam Puckett is her mom"

"How do you know her mom you never seen her"

"What that is her mom"

"Yea why"

"Yes"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At Sam's house**

"Mom is it okay if Austin comes over" Saphire Puckett asked her mom

"Isn't that the dork" Sam Puckett Asked her daughter

"Yea"

"Why is he coming over here?"

"I have a deal on the table for him. Plus his dad needs to see you because I cleaned his fringe out last week"

"You need to stop that. That is the sixth time you did that this week"

"Yea well Austin and I have some work to do. Tell me when Austin and Freddie get here"

"Wait Freddie. As in Freddie Benson"

"Yea how you know him you never met him"

"He is my high school ex-boyfriend"

"Why did you break up with him?"

"I don't know" She really didn't know she just said it's over one day. She really liked him and he really liked her. It was like they didn't let anything get to them. When she told him it was over he was down on his knees begging please don't go, but she still walked away. Her thoughts were interuped with a knock at the door. She made she every thing was perfect. She answered the door. "Hey Freddie. Good to see you again."

"You too. How have you been" The kids ran to Saphire's room

"I have been great I am a professional chief. What do you do?"

"I am a director. I direct a lot of stuff. I work with a lot of celebrity's, mostly Carly I use her a lot because she is a great actress. I dated her for like five months. It didn't work out. She was always right when she said that we wouldn't work out. Anyway there was _**no**_ girlfriend as great as you. I always wondered did you get married to. Why did you brake up with me?" He announced asked and said.

"I never. My boyfriend found out I was pregnant and left. He never turned back. I never saw him again. What about you were you ever married?"

"Yes I was married it didn't work out. She said Austin was to much work I said if you feel that way get out. Than she left. Now you didn't answer my question. Why did you brake up with me?"

"Because I thought I was in love with someone else. When I found out I wasn't I thought that if I went back to you would think I was desperate and hold it over me for the rest of my life."

"Sam I would never do that I loved you to much. Also Vicky got mad at me for thinking of you to much. Sam I love you"

"I love you to" They leaned in and kissed. It felt like.....They were in high school again...Like...Being 16 again. They liked the feeling. She still saw the sparks and fireworks. They were better that before. She felt it had been to long. They didn't want it to end, but finally they broke apart because Austin and Saphire were pulling on there pants leg.

"Are you back together" Austin asked. Freddie patted his head.

"Yes" We said together. They cheered. "Wait did you bring me here to get back together with her. How did you know that we were together" They held up pictures of them at the dance together. "Where did you find them I thought that I put them in the besetment...I told you not to go down there"

"I didn't but Saphire did"

"Fire. Bad girl." Sam smiled.

"You remember when I told you, you were a bad girl."

"Yea. Our kids are spitting images of us. They also act like us."

"Ya."

**A/N This chapter was kind of fun to write. I mean I would the same thing if I saw my parents doing that. I would say get back together or I won't talk to you. If they said no**. **It was really hard for me to write this at first, because I an really close to my dad. It would be a hot day in December if I said I hated my dad. I love him so much. Diane is Jackson's Babysitter. I had a babysitter named Diane she was the sweetest babysitter ever. I miss her. We go over to he house every year for Halloween. This year Alex her youngest son hugged me it felt weird. Or maybe he was just doing that to stop my sugar rush. Man what a rush. Well bye**


End file.
